Adios?
by jupter
Summary: una triste historia de amor que aunque tiene un final tragico,tambien es feliz! al fin estaran pip y damien juntos? ultra lijera mencion de creek y bunny... espero les guste


**AL FIN TERMINEE! ES DE VERDAD DIFICIL HACER UN BUEN DIP! aunque el mio de bueno tiene poco xD espero q les guste**

**CReo q se cae de maduro el hecho de q no son mi pareja favorita (creek forever) pero igual PIP Y DAMIEN son muy adorabless**

**Disculpenme por tardar! es q estoy teniendo muchos examenes**

* * *

Pip se desperto por la mañana muy cansado, de verdad no recordaba lo que habia hecho la noche anterior. Todo le daba vueltas, y su cabeza retumbaba ferozmente, se levanto algo mareado, y camino hacia el baño, se miro al espejo, una oscuras ojeras enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azules, lavo su blanca cara y suspiro profundamente intentando recordar.

Busco en su mente, y recordo que estaba en su departamento arreglandose para ¿salir? Si, eso debia ser, habia bebido mucho por la noche y eso explicaba todo, pero de pronto vio sobre su escritorio un papel perfectamente doblado. Abrió con suma delicadeza ese pedazo de pergamino y se sorprendió al reconocer la letra del que la hubiese escrito, de pronto sus piernas temblaron fuertemente al recordar esa rojiza mirada penetrante. Comenzó a leer:

"_Pip: __Si no me equivoco, de seguro ya reconociste mi letra, siempre fuiste de fijarte en los detalles. Te escribo esta carta, para pedirte perdon."_

Con solo leer eso varias imagenes de lo ocurrido ayer volvian a su mente vagamente, como fotografias, siguio leyendo...

_"Anoche llegue a la fiesta que daria el idiota de Stan Marsh con la simple intencion de olvidar todos mis problemas y ahogarlos en alcohol, pero por desgracia, tu estabas ahi. Nunca antes habias ido a una de esas fiestas, por que mierda esa noche si? lo curioso es que fui alli para olvidarme de ti, pero lo unico que consegui fue el mejor , pero mas doloroso, recuerdo tuyo._

_Estoy seguro de que no entenderas esto, pero tu me torturas cada dia, se que me temes, por que? si todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz. Cada vez que intentaba hacercarme a ti huias desesperadamente. Ya se que soy un monstruo, pero que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo es peor que saberlo yo solo. Se que de seguro no lo sabes, pero TE AMO._

_Ahora no debes recordar nada, pero anoche yo me aproveche de ti, estabas tan ebrio. Estabas tomando con Butters y Tweek, pero cuando Kenny vino a buscar a su puta para violarlo un rato y Craig se llevo a Tweek para una de las habitaciones de arriba, aproveche la ocacion para acercarme a ti. Era muy conciente de que tu no me amabas, pero no me importo, lo unico que queria en ese momento era desesperadamente sentir tu cuerpo caliente debajo del mio, nada mas me importo..._

_Es que eres tan delicioso, tan perfecto, tan virginal y puro, tan calido, todo lo contrario a mi._

_Creo que ya hace seis años siento por ti una extraña atraccion, que al prinsipio crei que era solo calentura, pero no, cuando cumpli quince (hace dos años) me di cuenta de que era mas que eso, ya que cuando huias de mi, no solo me enfadabas, como pasa con los otros chicos y chicas, sino que tambien me lastimabas en el alma, SI; TENGO ALMA. Aunque no lo creas, tengo alma, y es muy fragil._

_Volviendo a lo importante, anoche fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, y por eso, creo que no podre soportar verte de nuevo y saber que no me amas, y que lo que vivimos ayer fue solo una "violacion". No podre seguir viendote cada dia sabiendo que tu cuerpo nunca mas sera mio, y que tu boca no me pertenesera mas y no volvera a gemir mi nombre como ayer._

_Sentir tu cuerpo caliente, el latido de tu corazon, me estabas besando, el alcohol me hizo creer por segundos que me amabas. Te arroje a la cama y acaricie cada parte de tu hermoso y delgado cuerpo, estabas tan indefenso ante mi. Hice contigo todo lo que quise, y ahora lo lamento, porque recorde que me odias._

_Por eso, mi vida con los mortales, no tiene mas sentido. Me ire al infierno y no me veras nunca mas, aunque de seguro eso sera para ti un alivio. _

_Espero que no me guardes tanto rencor como yo conmigo mismo por creer que tu podias llegar a amarme_

_ te amo._

_ DAMIEN"_

_Cuando termino de leer, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas, de verdad Damien creia que el lo odiaba? _

_-jamas podria odiarte- dijo mirando al suelo con triztesa en medio del lujubre silencio de su vacio departamento._

_ Ya no quedaba mas solucion, el amaba a aquel moreno mas que a si mismo. Un profundo corte en su muñeca bastó, respiro por ultima vez, un punzante dolor se presento en su pecho y ya sin vida su cuerpo se desplomo en su cama. De pronto hacia frio, mucho frio. Y alli mirandolo con una gran mueca de dolor estaba él._

_-Por que lo hiciste?- dijo el moreno tomando el rostro del pequeño rubio._

_Una lagrima surco, su ahora fria mejilla -Porque te amo-_

_Una sonrisa con deje de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro -Crei que eras mas que esto- y sin mas lo abrazo fuertemente apretandolo contra su pecho. Estarian juntos para siempre..._

_ FIN?_

* * *

**awwwww! que depre q soy! espero q les guste! pliss comenten! **


End file.
